A Fresnel lens is a flat lens. A Fresnel lens is generally molded from transparent resin such as acrylic resin or polycarbonate resin, and thus has the advantage of allowing reductions in the thickness and weight of the lens. Accordingly, a Fresnel lens is widely used in lighting devices, displays, and light-receiving devices. A technique related to a conventional Fresnel lens is proposed in, for example, PTL 1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221605 (PTL 1) proposes a technique in which the vertex of either one of refractive and reflective prisms from which light emerges with the higher intensity is designed in accordance with its distance from the optical axis.